


Beautiful mind between those eyes

by cat_enthusiast



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, But they're lesbians so..., Crossover, F/F, Just way too fluffy, Love at First Sight, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, They see each other and they kiss, s12 girls in a cluster, they're all just very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: The girls experience some weird hallucinations that feel a little too real.orsome of the s12 girls thrown into a cluster
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, heidi n closet/oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [looking for wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819223) by [aphantasiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac). 



> so, before reading, I have to clear up a couple of things:  
>   
> this work is **heavily inspired by the amazing series by @aphantasiac** which was the catalysis and what gave me the idea, so all credits go to them. I kept the same protagonists but changed some things about them, although as you will see it's a very short one-shot in which very little is specified, but I have so many headcanons hehe
> 
> this is entirely and utterly self-indulgent and targeted to a pretty specific audience so I hope someone enjoys it!  
>   
> also please, please, watch sense8 if you haven't, it's one of the best shows out there! there's trans characters, lesbians, throuples, POC's, ass-kicking badass women!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!! <3
> 
> title from "gap in the clouds" by Yellow Days

Jaida kept prickling her fingers. It would be more correct to say that her fingers kept prickling themselves, since Jaida was far from being the culprit. Which bore the question. Why were her fingers getting stung out of nowhere? It felt like a needle. Not that she had much experience with them anyway, but she could tell. 

It had been happening for a couple of days now, and her head was still throbbing since that one weird dream she had. But she didn’t want to think about that now. 

It would happen multiple times in the span of a couple of hours. When she was nowhere near needles or things that resembled one. Then it would stop, just to start again the day after. Sometimes it would wake her up, the sharp feeling that lasted less than a second, short enough for her to think she was probably imagining it. 

She complained to her roommate about it after a week. But she didn’t seem to believe her, or care enough to really listen to her. 

She would brush it off usually. But that was not the only weird thing that had happened since that dream. And Jaida was a usually very sensible and rational person, but now she was questioning her sanity a little. Not that she would admit that to anyone. But hearing music out of nowhere, One Direction that one time, and something in French that other one, it didn't seem like something a sane person would hear. 

Gigi was having a hard week. Her final assignment for her design class was a fully hand-embroidered jacket. She had set herself up really, she had never embroidered anything in her life. Give her a sewing machine and she could do wonders. Embroidering was a long and tedious task, which she happily did, since it seemed to be the only thing that would keep her mind off of the odd things happening in her life. But it certainly didn’t help with the migraine she’s had all week. 

She heard rain on sunny days, saw night during the day, and felt cold when it was supposed to be June. 

But it never felt weird, just confusing. It felt right, like those things were normal, like they were supposed to happen. 

Like the girl with pastel pink hair sitting next to her at the coffee shop was not a stranger but a familiar face. And that she had not just appeared out of nowhere, but had always been there somehow. Gigi was drinking her coffee and sketching, the girl was studying something written in what Gigi somehow knew was Japanese. She offered a small smile, and the girl grinned too. A few minutes later she was no longer there, only the faint smell of orange blossom candle lingering behind. 

Rock thought the ginger girl had probably been a dream. It was a late night, or very early morning, hallucination. Fueled by the hours of reading she had done and the sleep she had been skipping on for the past week, since that dream. Not that she would've slept anyway, what with finals around the corner, she needed to ace them. For her parent's sake. 

It was four am when she decided to go to sleep, the quiet chattering of the coffee shop long forgotten. She tossed and turned on the sheets, the headache persisted, even after painkillers and soothing teas. She felt hot all over and thought she was probably running a fever since the thermometer told her it was only 20 degrees inside her tiny apartment. A cold bath would probably help with that, she couldn’t afford to get ill at the moment, exams were too close. 

When the tub was half-full the temperature suddenly dropped again, fever gone. 20 degrees seemed too little all of a sudden, and Rock went to pull a sweater over her shirt. She sighed, adding some warm water and deciding to get in anyway, she was not about to waste water for a sudden temperature change. At least she wasn’t ill. 

The sand was particularly hot under Crystal. She felt it sticking everywhere and relished in the feeling. Having little to no responsibilities was blissful as she laid down, letting the sand get into her curls. The smell of the sea reminded her of her childhood and the summers spent on the beach with her friends. 

She turned on her back, the midday sun was too much for her eyes, made the headache all that worse. 

Crystal had talked to her friends, they told her she was either finally going insane, or the hallucinogens from the week before had not yet made their come down. She knew the first option was the most likely. The visions and weird dreams had been part of it. But the rest was as unexplainable as the apparitions. She smelled food she had never tasted, and tasted things she had never seen. She tasted sweet when eating something spicy and found herself in cities she had never visited as she felt the sound of waves crashing around her. 

The heat was too much after a while, her skin catching on fire. She decided to put the top of her swimsuit back on and go for a quick dip. Her stomach grumbled, but she waved it off, she’d eat something later. Maybe ice cream.

The water was beautiful and soothing on her feet. Then knees, waist, until she was up to her elbows in it and decided to just go for it and let herself fall in. 

When she came back up for air there was a girl next to her. It wouldn’t have shocked her, except for the fact that the girl was fully clothed and looking at her with a mildly panicked expression.

“Hola?” Crystal asked, in Spanish, because they were in Mexico, why wouldn’t she?

“Where am I?” the girl's mouth hung open as she looked around. “This is beautiful”

“Mexico” explained Crystal “Veracruz,” she said. 

“I don’t know where that is.” The other girl looked at her in wonder, giggling a little to herself. She looked down, her brown hair falling over her face, dark eyes exploring her surroundings. She saw how half her body was underwater, she could see it, the water transparent and clean. “I’m getting all of my clothes wet!” she said, moving her legs to inspect the fact that, yes, she was indeed waist-deep in the sea. 

Crystal didn’t have time to answer, as the girl squealed when a small wave crashed into her. Then she was no longer there. 

Jackie wasn’t sure how she had momentarily ended up in Mexico, or who the blue-haired girl was. She seemed familiar like she might’ve seen her before. Many times. Her mind supplied the name Crystal, and she thought it suited the girl. But Jackie had never been to Mexico, she had never gone outside of Canada, except that one time her parents took her to New York. And she certainly had never met Crystal in her life. 

She was back in her own apartment, no sign of the sea anywhere, except for the lingering scent of salt and SPF. Her clothes were dry as they had always been. 

She looked around, saw no one had seen her squeal at the imaginary wave. If it had been imaginary at all. What the hell had just happened? She needed someone to talk to, she couldn’t go on this way. 

It had been an interesting week. Since that one dream with the woman in it she had woken up with a headache that never seemed to give her a rest. She’s had visions of apartments that were not hers and cities she didn’t recognize (except for New York that one time). But this one was a particularly vivid one, she could still feel the water around her, as if she was still there, and the harsh sun on her skin. 

She really needed someone to talk to. 

“Pri, there’s something very wrong with me,” she said as her friend picked up the phone. She heard a sigh from the other end.

“I know that Jackie, it was time you came around to it too.” But Jackie was not in the mood for jokes, and insisted. She told her friend about what had just happened.

Nicky was pretty sure her week couldn't get worse. 

Training for the next competition was everyday and it seemed to last forever. Paris was conveniently suffering a heatwave, and her leotard refused to dry, as she kept sweating through it. She felt gross and every time she fell she questioned if she would be able to stand back up. Her body didn’t seem to listen to her at all. The tumbling, which was usually a routine that came effortlessly to her, seemed to be giving her problems. Sometimes when she looked at the mat in front of her she felt as if she had never seen one before, although she had been doing it since she was seven. 

On top of all of this. The fucking headache wouldn’t let down. Pills didn’t do anything and every jump and fall seemed to only worsen it. 

“Nicky, darling, what is going on?” Her coach asked, concerned as she had, once again, messed up her routine.

“ _I don’t know coach, I don’t feel like myself today.”_ The older woman frowned at her, looking puzzled.

“Did you just- why were you speaking Vietnamese? My husband's Vietnamese!” Her coach questioned, now amused. “Honey I think you should go home and rest, take tomorrow off, it’s late.” Nicky looked at her in confusion. Had she really spoken in Vietnamese? she didn't know Vietnamese!

She nodded anyway, relieved. 

“I will, let me try one more time,” she asked, now sure she was speaking french. The coach sighed, but waved her hand around, which Nicky took as permission.

Her week couldn't get worse until it did. A sharp pain in her ankle and she fell. 

Heidi was not new to sprained ankles. In fact, she had been a pretty clumsy child. 

What she had never experienced before was a sprained ankle while sitting completely still on the sofa.

 _That 70’s Show_ was playing on the tv and she was cuddled close to her boyfriend, when she felt it. It was a sharp pain on her left ankle, she cried out loud, spooking Mathias in the process.

“Heidi! What’s wrong?” he asked, urgency in his voice.

She tried to explain, but it didn’t make sense. 

“I don- I don’t know. My ankle, I feel like I sprained it!” she sat up, frantically inspecting her limb. 

“How cou-”

“I don’t know!!” She interrupted. The boy sighed.

“Want me to grab you a cold pack?” Heidi nodded, thanking him. 

She wondered how she would explain to her dance teacher that she had sprained an ankle while sitting on the sofa. No one would believe her! 

When Mathias came back and gently pressed the cold pack on her ankle she already felt better, the pain numbed down. 

After a couple of minutes, it was as if the pain had never existed at all. She moved the pack to her forehead, where she was still battling that eternal migraine. She shuffled a little, fitting herself once again into her boyfriend’s embrace. They put play on the show and kept watching in silence. 

“That was weird,” she said out loud, right on queue the laugh track rang in the room. Oh, how ironic.

Jan liked comedies. They were the best way to unwind, in her opinion. They were funny and light and you didn’t have to really think when you watched them. 

That didn’t mean that having a personal laugh track was something she particularly enjoyed. 

She could tell no one else could hear it. And it only happened twice really. But messing up her lines and having an audience laughing at her, it hit a little too close to home for her liking. 

And where were they coming from anyway? 

She was with a couple of friends practicing their parts, and when she messed up they weren’t laughing, more like rolling their eyes at her instead. 

It happened again when she unceremoniously sat down on the subway a couple of minutes later, head in her hands, trying to quell the headache. But from experience she knew it would do no good, it had persisted for a week, and it showed no sign of stopping. The laugh track in the background mocked her.

She was running some lines in her head, waiting for her stop, when a weird feeling got hold of her. She lifted her head and caught sight of a girl sitting in front of her. 

She was blonde, tall, blue eyes. Beautiful. She was not smiling, looked mildly in pain, or annoyed. She was wearing a navy blue leotard with a red and white stripe going across her chest. She was barefoot, one of her legs extended in front of her. It was bandaged. 

Jan knew, for some reason, that the girl was named Nicky, and that she was not really there, sitting in front of her. She knew Nicky was somewhere else, an infirmary.

The moment she finished the thought, she found herself still sitting across from the girl. But they were not in a subway anymore. They were, in fact, in an infirmary. 

Jan saw the blonde girl nodding at someone. A nurse. Their eyes locked momentarily.

Then in a blink she was gone, back in the subway, going home. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for reading and pleeease tell me if you liked it :D


	2. Fucking Biblical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?" She asked, slowly, softly, like it was the most important question she had ever made. And the words held such reverence and care that she believed it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished re watching sense8 for maybe the fourth time, and Jonas' speach and the visuals of when he first encountered Angelica got me inspired. I love the romanticism of it all, what can I say?
> 
> This is just a bunch of words strung together at 4am, I beg you read it without expectations. I dont even know if it fits with the universe in the previous chapter, lets pretend it does ;)

The first time she saw someone that was not supposed to be there- well, actually, it felt like  _ there _ was exactly where they were supposed to be. At that time  _ there  _ felt like a very abstract concept. What was there? But at the same time it felt unimportant next to the impossibility of the girl in front of her, besides her,  _ in her.  _ Everything else  _ was  _ unimportant, next to the dampness on her skin and the wind in her hair, the sand between her toes. 

Her fingers reached out, and so did her mind. She found something else, someone else. And somehow they were together then. Together like she had never been with anyone else, not even her mother when she was still in her womb she suspected. And so she reached out and found the girl reaching out too. It was impossible but her brain didn't seem to care enough. In that moment it was the easiest and most natural thing, far from impossible. It was instinct. And so she let it happen. 

She touched, and when she had skin under her fingertips it suddenly was her skin, and someone else's fingertips and she couldn't differentiate her own pulse from the one under her touch because it was the same. Someone else's breath in her lungs, breathing the same air.

It was  _ hers.  _ The girl with the big brown eyes and tanned skin everywhere. She saw her kneeling in front of her, offering her hand, and then she saw her standing before her taking the hand that she was offering. Then she took it too,  _ oh but when she took it _ , the force of it, the meaningfulness of it, the overwhelming feeling of skin on skin on skin on skin. Her knees gave in and they were both kneeling, hand in hand in hand in hand. Like an echo. 

The girl's voice came like an echo too, she felt it vibrating in her own chest and knew the words before she had spoken. 

"Who are you?" She asked, slowly, softly, like it was the most important question she had ever made. And the words held such reverence and care that she believed it was. 

She tasted salt before she spoke and felt it familiar on her tongue. 

"I'm Gigi, who are you?" They shared the same smile, because they shared the same rush of happiness for a second. Their eyes still couldn't look away from each other's, searching for something foreign and unknown, but all they found was familiar and knowing, like their own eyes. 

"I'm Crystal" 

They laughed, the same laugh, and different ones. They touched and since it was out of both their control, it seemed, they let it happen. The wonder was mirrored, or maybe it was the same. 

They bared for the other, and for once she was not afraid of herself. The walls and thorned vines and locked doors were no longer there. She was true, and so was Crystal. Like the clear water around them and the rain falling down, their thoughts were easy and free. Like their hands that shakingly explored the sensation of otherness in oneself, and the self in others. 

Their bodies kneeled in two places at once, where they were still together in both. Gigi was letting the rain soak her as Crystal was letting the sea swallow her. 

And they kept laughing and smiling and touching, because touching had never felt like this. Talking was pointless because they seemed to be sharing the same thoughts and it was hard to know from whom they were originating. Not that it mattered. Both of them felt it theirs. 

But they spoke anyway. 

"do you speak Spanish?" 

Gigi shook her head, smiling widely. 

"then how do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"I don't know!" She laughed, joyous and contagious, because Crystal was laughing too. 

"you are-" 

"-Impossible." Gigi completed, so openly and knowing. She was never open, but Crystal was. And so she was too. For the moment. 

"But you are real." 

"Am I?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, challenging. Gigi knew the answer, deep down. Saw the answer on her smirk. 

"are you real? Am I going crazy?" Crystal's cheeks were under her palms, reddened and warm. 

"I am real" 

"prove it" 

Then Crystal was cupping her cheeks too, and Gigi knew she was about to kiss her. Maybe she was kissing Crystal, or maybe it was the opposite. But when the feeling was so powerful like that it hardly mattered who was kissing who. 

"That doesn't prove anything." They laughed. 

"No, but you wanted me to do it." Crystal wasn't sure, not really. But she knew the feeling was the same and it was hard not to fall into it, not when she felt it doubled in her chest and it was too heavy to fight against it. Falling was easy. 

So Gigi fell too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my bullshit, but if u liked it lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr, I'm @amore-vincit-omnia and I'd love to hear thoughts, ideas or just chat ;)


End file.
